Of Rumors and Rants
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Merlin storms into Gaius' chambers ranting about rumors that are going around... (Protective!Arthur and Gaius, Frustrated!Merlin) WRITTEN FOR HANNAH LYNN MCDONALD.


**Written for Hannah Lynn McDonald: Hope you like it, mi amiga! :) God bless you...**

**Everyone else, enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing!**

Gaius was sure he'd never jumped quite like he did this time. The door slamming had been the cause of it. In stormed Merlin, long arms swinging by his sides. His boots thudded against the floor as he started pacing, a grim and annoyed look on his face.

He all but swung his arms up into a new position, one hand landing on the inside of his opposite elbow where it bent, and his free hand pressed against his lips. "Merlin?" Gaius asked, hiding his exasperation. What was it this time - he really had to wonder.

Merlin stayed silent for a while, until finally he paused in his back and forth walked, arms falling down again. He started off whispering, then his voice grew steadily; "This is ridiculous… Why do they treat me like this? Am I a complete failure not only in my destiny, but simple, preposterous, meaningless things?"

Gaius rose an eyebrow, waiting for the oncoming rant.

"Do I just give off that 'nonentity' vibe? I mean - it's obvious Arthur thinks I'm a harebrained cow, but _apparently_, **he's not the only one**!" Merlin's chest rose and fell quickly. "A-p-arently," Merlin almost sing-songed, "There are rumors going around, that I'm only 'in it' for money…" he trailed off, "Or that I'm getting paid to spy on Camelot by Odin – And Arthur, ooh Arthur," Merlin's voice grew strange, more grating, and older.

"He's intolerable some days, and this, _happens to be one of them_!" Merlin plunked down onto the bench, resting his head in his hands. "And I still haven't finished my chores yet!"

For the first time since Merlin had come in, Gaius moved. He walked towards him at a slow pace, sighing.

Merlin looked up, an air of melancholy hanging around him. "Do you think they're right? Am I failing?"

Gaius sat down beside him, and an arm around his shoulders, one weathered hand gripping Merlin's arm. "Don't ever think that. The only way to truly fail is to let yourself give up. The rumors are obviously wrong; you can't let them get to you. As for Arthur – he just has a lot on his shoulders. Give him time."

It was Merlin's time to sigh.

"I haven't done anything, have I?" the young warlock asked.

Gaius looked confused, so Merlin tried to elaborate. "Wronged them in some way."

"Oh no, Merlin. People will be people; they speak, and I fear they don't know when to stop. You're flawed, but no more so, you're not less than them. They're jealous, you're the Prince's personal servant, that's a great honor."

Merlin barked a laugh. "Well if they're so jealous they can have the job - wont hear any complaints from me."

Gaius shot him a disapproving look. Merlin sighed again. "I'm sorry. I wish he would just once try not to be so mean." Merlin snorted at his own words, "I can just think of the insults he'd come up with if he heard me say that."

"Does Arthur know about the rumors?" Gaius suddenly asked.

"Yes, he found out the same time I did, why?"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Before I came here. He said he was going to talk to someone and sent me to clean his boots – which I should be doing right now…" Merlin trailed off and started muttering to himself.

"You might want to find him before he does something drastic."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched the boy grow up – He doesn't like rumors. I fear for whoever started them…"

Merlin looked surprised this time. They sat in silence for several seconds before the young Pendragon's manservant scrambled off of the seat, and started striding to the door. By the time he was reaching for the handle, it swung open, and this time, it was Arthur's turn to storm in.

"You have a patient, Gaius. I don't know the injuries, but I believe he has a few broken ribs," Arthur paused, held up a hand, eyes widening and a 'smile' on his face, "Wait, let me check," he said, in a feigned naïve voice. He pressed a hand against the man's ribcage, only for a rather loud groan to come from him. "Oh – it looks like he does! I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, standing sideways and looking between the door and the newcomers.

Gaius only subtly let out a long breath as he stood, and helped the injured man onto a cot.

"Why did you – A, wh…" Merlin opened and closed his mouth, throwing his arms out somewhat then letting them drop back down.

"Don't flatter yourself, _Mer_lin. A half decent servant is hard to come by – if Father heard of the rumor's, I don't want to waste my time looking for another."

Merlin went from gaping like a fish, to grinning.

Arthur looked less amused. He held up a gloved hand, and pointed in Merlin's face, the sound of creaking coming from the black material as he did so. "Stop smiling, I didn't do this for your amusement." Merlin went slightly cross-eyed looking at his finger. The warlock nodded.

"If it helps you sleep better at night, Sire."

"Not another word."


End file.
